<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out for a Walk, Love by acesandapricots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825098">Out for a Walk, Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesandapricots/pseuds/acesandapricots'>acesandapricots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Souled Spike (BtVS), Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesandapricots/pseuds/acesandapricots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike goes down on Buffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spike/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out for a Walk, Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written for the Kinktober 2020 challenge (prompt: cunnilingus).</p><p>My everlasting thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/">whitmans_kiss</a> for beta reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A finger on her clit, rubbing gentle circles, teasing the small nub out from its hiding place.</p><p>A tongue along her neck, tracing the warm veins, teeth cool and sharp, brushing against soft skin.</p><p>A palm hard and rough against her belly, rising and falling with each shallow breath, holding her against the mossy stone at her back.</p><p>“<em>Slayer</em>.”</p><p>The old nickname burned through her, lips hot against her jaw and nerves alight.</p><p>She was trembling, her muscles tight and a coil of flame unraveling in her core. Her hands were pulling on prickly, bleached hair, palms skating over soft leather and nails dragging over pale, exposed skin.</p><p>“Spike, I need--”</p><p>“I’ll give you what you need, love.”</p><p>She could feel the scrape of moss and rock against the skin of her bare back, the trailing feel of strong fingers as they glided across her stomach. A whisper of air stole across her naked chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.</p><p>Then his mouth was there, sucking at the pink flesh of her nipple. She groaned and arched her back, her body straining between cold stone and cool flesh. Her nipple pebbled under his tongue, tight and sensitive. As he moved to her other breast, she shuddered as dry air danced over the wet skin of her areola.</p><p>The hand at her groin continued to stroke gently, sending threads of electricity through her limbs. </p><p>Tongue, fingers, lips… touches soft and wet and teasing against her hot skin. She was panting, moaning. Her legs were tangled around strong, lean hips, her brown eyes heavy-lidded and unfocused.</p><p>The sharpness of teeth against her nipple drew a gasp from her throat, harsh nips alternating with soft kisses. Then the other breast. Then back. And still, that finger stroking her, teasing her, moving in slow, uneven circles, feeding tinder to the fire burning inside her.</p><p>Her hands found purchase in his short hair and she dragged his head up, locking soft lips together and stealing a breathy, wet kiss. He tasted of smoke and carnations and the tang of iron, his tongue curling around her own.</p><p>Suddenly the pressure on her clit was harder, faster, and she moaned into his mouth before wrenching her head back with a gasp. Then the touches were light again, teasing, and he was kissing his way along her cheek, down her throat, into the hollow between her breasts.</p><p>He paused, tilting his eyes up as she looked down at him - his chin resting on her sternum, his cheek on her breast, a cocky grin across his face and blue eyes twinkling. His skin gleamed in the moonlight, pale and milk-white beneath the dark leather overcoat.</p><p>Then he dipped his head and pressed another wet kiss between her breasts. His mouth trailed down her body, kissing and licking across her belly, his tongue darting in to taste the sweet salt pooled in the curve of her stomach, then down over the light curls covering her mound, until he pressed a single, soft kiss against her vulva.</p><p>She bucked her hips, pulling him close, and he moved his hands to her thighs, spreading her wide.</p><p>He blew lightly across her clit and her back nearly cracked as she arched into the sensation. His chuckle was low and then she felt his lips on her folds, pulling, sucking, the tip of his tongue lapping up her dripping wetness.</p><p>Then his mouth was on her clit, a searing heat and pressure that sent stars across her eyes. His thumbs were drawing slow circles against the inner skin of her thighs. He began alternating long, slow sucks of her nub with trailing kisses and long licks across her folds, his tongue flat and then sharp and always moving, always wet, hot, slick.</p><p>She was shaking, her hands sliding over the back of his head, over the crumbling stone, over her own belly and breasts. Her body was electrified, teetering over a precipice. With one last, long stroke from his tongue, her body carried her over.</p><p>And as she screamed, he slid one finger deep inside her, then another, and <em>curled</em>.</p><p>And her orgasm became <em>more</em>; a portal opened inside her, pulling her through light and sound and space until she landed hard, back bare against mossy stone, limbs limp and heavy, nestled in the cool arms of her ensouled lover.</p><p>“Did I make it good for you, love?” Spike murmured as he drew soft circles in the skin of her bare arms.</p><p>Buffy smiled up at Spike, years of rebuilt trust and love shining in her eyes.</p><p>“Heavenly,” she replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written as happy, non-toxic Spuffy smut - so either takes place sometime after the run of the show or in an alternate universe where their relationship isn't abusive and toxic. That said, of course I can't control how you interpret what I've written! I hope you enjoyed this vignette.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>